Drunk On Shadows
by Dajypop
Summary: TDKR fic. John Blake awakens with no recollection of the previous night. Will his strange houseguest be able to calm him? Bane/John Blake. Now a chapter story! Expect 3 Chapters. Rating for later chapters.


**AN: So, still pretty stuck on The Dark Knight Rises. Drkfrg is asleep and I want to write, so I'm making my own little story. It's just a little dorky thing, but I'm excited to actually be able to finish something. We'll see if it earns itself a sequel or not. :3 Anyway, here's the story!**

**Word Count: 1155**

**Unexpected But Not Unwelcome**

The night was a blur in the darkest recesses of his mind, John realized blearily as he carefully picked himself up from the bed. Everything hurt, and hurt terribly so, but he had to make it to the bathroom for sanitation's sake. Shuffling to the toilet, he fell several times before collecting his mass of bones from the floor. Why were his limbs so heavy? And the burning in his rear... Why in the world could he not remember? It was driving him nuts! Finally able to get to the porcelain God, he crashed onto the seat and began his business. It was at this moment he realized he was naked... Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sighed. What happened to him? Usually he was so well-aware of his surroundings, but today just seemed like it was coated in fog. And last night was the barest haze over the asphalt on a hot summer's day, creating puddles out of one's own imagination.

Questioning and berating himself, the young detective didn't take notice of the outside world until he heard something in his kitchen. Nobody else lived in his apartment with him... Nobody else should be there...

Once he was finished, he cleaned up and flushed, before washing his hands. Meanwhile, he thought of where he kept the heavy flashlight in his bedroom; he may need it. Said flashlight in hand, John Blake took to the hallway, making his way towards the kitchen and living room. What he saw there both terrified him to no end, and made him realize the irony of the situation.

None other than Bane stood in his kitchen, the smaller male's Kiss the Cook apron snug around his half-naked body, cooking something that smelled delicious on his gas-powered hot plate he'd managed to get a hold of. The mask was still in place, but the hard muscle of his torso and arms was nothing more than bare flesh for hungry brown eyes to rake over like a starving dog eyeing a piece of fresh meat. Prominent hip bones pushed above what he took note as being plaid boxers, realizing that all of Bane's clothing was in heaps on his bedroom floor. Shit, what had he done last night?

The man in his kitchen didn't seem to notice his battered and bruised partner as he cautiously walked out with the flashlight now held at his side in a limp grip, too confused to want to attack right away. When he did glance up, however, it was clear there was some kind of hidden arousal in his eyes, especially when he noted the bruises, bite marks, and scratches he'd left to mark this detective as his.

"Good morning~" He nearly sing-songed, sounding happier than John had ever heard him. "I figured you would appreciate some breakfast, so I'm making eggs and bacon... I'd prepare some pancakes, as well, but you have too many dirty dishes. I already had to wash some just to be able to cook this much for you." Bringing up the dirty state of the house seemed to catch John a little off-guard, and made him shrink a little.

"I... I've been busy, I suppose I just forgot about civil duties..." He offered lamely, glancing to the side and looking a little nervous. "U-um... What... What happened last night?"

"Last night?" With a gurgled chuckle, Bane even seemed to grin through the mirth in his eyes, "I made you a man, Mr. Blake. You were delirious with pleasure at my skilled hands, and you certainly know how to oblige a man in need. Had you truly not been a virgin before me?"

Choking on the air in his throat, those previously hungry eyes went wide with shock, "Wh-what? We... We h-had sex...?" Freezing to his spot before the counter, he felt his breath shudder into his lungs and halt. "Y-yes... I... I had been a virgin..." So that was where the pain came from...

"Of course we did. At any rate, breakfast is ready, and then we both have big days ahead of ourselves. I hope you like turmeric, because I find it goes fascinatingly well with eggs." Why was he being so kind? This had to have been a trap...

Over bacon, eggs, and some almost-too-old juice, Bane agreed to answer the questions his newest acquisition posed.

"So... What made you come here? How did you find me?"

"Well, now, that's an easy one. I've been studying you, Mr. Blake. You are quite the interesting man, and seem to have your own views on justice and the like. It intrigues me that a man so weak and vulnerable can be so strong, and yet so naive to the truth all at the same time. However, how I found you is my knowledge to know, and not yours. Perhaps in due time, but not right now."

"...are you just using me for sex...?" This one was quieter, and more drawn out, seeming like he felt it was really important.

"If you want the truth, you'll have to figure out how to get it out of me." Was the simple answer, which already made the hot-headed cop want to find out. Pushing back from his seat, he moved to Bane and pulled his head down. Eye-to-eye with the near-giant, he leaned in and gently kissed the mask where the other's mouth would be. Sighing gently, he looked up.

"Please? I... I need to know." The sincerity, the broken quality of his spirit, it almost hurt to think he'd taken the power from another who, possibly, didn't deserve it.

"...No. I am not. I already stated that you intrigue me, Mr. Blake. Things that intrigue me have the right-away. Now, finish your breakfast, you don't want it to get cold."

"...Yes, Bane." He whispered before making his way back to his plate. Carefully sitting down, he began to truly dig in, finding that the other was a splendid cook and that this was actually better than what he could have made himself. Pleasant conversation filled the house during their meal, now, up until when Bane would have to leave.

John walked him to the door, and they shared in a gentle hug, with Bane receiving a soft kiss on the head, before he bid his new lover farewell.

"Oh, and John?" He paused, waiting for the nod that meant he had the other's attention, "I'll be back tonight, have some dishes washed up and perhaps I'll grace you with a nice dinner." Was that a wink before the other turned and made his way down the hall? His heavy footfalls plagued John as he waited, watching until the other was out of sight, and listening until there was nothing left to hear. Closing the door to his apartment, he slumped against the door, wincing at the pain this caused.

"Dammit..." He muttered, realizing today's work was going to be harder than usual.


End file.
